Turtle up
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: Mikey is messing with Raph (as usual). What Raph leaves the lair to blow off steam, he never dreamed he'd find himself in this situation. Can Raph keep a couple of kids safe from a gang that is scouring the city for them? What do they want, and more importantly... Where are their parents?


**Discalimer: Sadly, I don't own TMNT **

**This partially involves scenes, that I took from the TMNT 2003 episode '_Lone Raph and Cub_'**

* * *

"MIKEY! Get back here ya little..."

Donny and Leo groaned, as Mikey ran past them with Raph hot on his tail.

"You'd think he could go at least a day." Donny commented, getting up from the kitchen table, and walking over to the coffee pot; refilling his mug.

"This _is_ Mikey we're talking about." Leo smiled. "Messing with Raph is part of what he does best."

"Yeah." Donny sighed, taking his place beside Leo again. "What do you think he did this time?" He asked, as Mikey and Raph made another pass by the kitchen.

"Well, judging by how mad Raph is; I'd have to say that it had something to do with his bike." Leo said, as Mikey darted into the kitchen and stood behind Donny.

"What's up guys?'" Mikey asked nervously.

"What have you done this time?" Donny asked.

"Mwa!" Mikey exclaimed, faking a hurt look. "What would ever give you that idea?"

"There ya are!"

The three brothers looked up, and saw their fuming, red masked brother stalk towards Mikey.

"Now Raph, y-you really don't want to do this." Mikey stuttered, as Raph inched closer.

"Oh, but I do." Raph growled, as he snagged his youngest brother by the tails of his orange mask.

Mikey let out a girlish squeal, as Raph began to wail on him. "Don't ya eva touch my bike again, ya little twerp!"

"Called it." Leo grinned.

"I just tried to make it a little more vibrant!" Mikey shouted, as Raph pinned his arms behind his back.

"By paintin' flowers on it?!" Raph shouted back, as Mikey tried to worm his way out of his grip.

"Enough!"

The four brothers looked up to see Master Splinter standing in the doorway, his stern gaze on all of them.

"Raphael, release your brother." The wise rat commanded. Raph did as he was asked, but shoved Mikey one last time.

"OW!" Mikey squealed.

"Michelangelo, you know better than to do such things to your brothers motorcycle." Splinter said, as he went to fix himself a pot of tea.

"But..."

"No buts." Splinter interrupted. "Apologize to your brother."

"Sorry Raph." Mikey muttered.

"Knucklehead." Raph growled. "I'm goin' up to tha surface."

"Very well my son." Splinter said, turning to his youngest son once again. "When he returns, I expect for his motorcycle to be spotless Michelangelo; am I clear?"

"Yes sensei." Mikey groaned, leaving to clean Raph's bike.

* * *

Raph ran along the rooftops of New York, trying to lessen his anger towards his little brother.

He knew that Mikey only messed with his things to get a rise out of him, but why in the shell did he have to be so annoying! I mean he never picked on Leo or Donny nearly as much as he picked on him; why was he Mikey's main target?

He dove leaped across two rooftops, and dove off; landing lightly on a the top of a U-haul that was passing by. Raph stayed on top of the truck, until he saw a pair of headlights, and jumped up onto a street lamp and up to the roof of the nearest building.

"Little punk." Raph grumbled, but stopped when he heard something coming from behind the building. "Huh?"

He silently crossed the rooftop, and looked down into the alley that ran behind several of the nearby building. Down in the alley, there was an entire gang of thugs looking through the alley; flashlights shining in all corners as the turned over the boxes, garbage piles, and trashcans.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Raph mumbled to himself eagerly, hoping that he would be able to bash a few heads in... to relieave his anger, and stuff.

Raph noticed that the thugs were all wearing nice looking suits; as they continued to tear apart the alley. There were about 10 in total.

"Hurry it up and find 'em." One of the thugs growled. Raph assumed it was whoever was in charge. The man was thin, but was bald, with a red goate; and even though it was dark out, he was wearing a pair of shiny black shades. "The boss needs this tied up tonight if he's gonna make his bit for the top. And when the boss moves up, we all move up." The man said, adjusting his maroon waistcoat.

Raph leaped over to the next building, and jumped into the alley; careful to stay in the shadows, as he hid behind a pair of trashcans.

The goons began to leave, but one of them was searching through a dumpster. He gave up, and slammed the lid closed before walking with the pack.

Suddenly the lid to the dumpster opened ever so slightly. Raph gasped when he saw what was inside.

A boy, no older than 10, peeked out from inside the dumpster.

The thug in charge stopped just near the dumpster. "Needs I remind yous what'll happen if we fail to capture our quarry." He told the others.

"They ain't here." One of the goon said. "We been through here, and ain't seen 'em."

"Then try the next alley!" The leader growled, as the group began to leave.

The kid noticed this, and stood up quietly, opening the dumpster lid more. Raph saw that the kid had short brown hair, and tanned skin. He was wearing a red t-shirt under a black leather jacket, with a pair of jeans.

The red masked turtle, also noticed an even younger kid, crouched in the dumpster with the boy.

The younger one was also a boy, with short blond hair, and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale, and he had a few freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was wearing an orange shirt with Silver Sentry on it; to Raph, he looked no older than about 5.

"No kid! Stay down!" Raph muttered as the older one placed his hands on the edge of the dumpster, and watched the thugs leave.

Suddenly, an old lamp that had been sitting on the other lid of the dumpster began to wobble. Raph held his breath, as it fell and made a loud noise as it shattered.

The brown haired kids gasped, and turned to look at the lamp. The thugs snapped their heads towards the sound, and a sick grin spread across each of their faces.

The kids quickly grabbed the lid to the dumpster, and slammed it shut as the thugs came back.

The man in charge smiled, and took a flashlight from one of his lackeys. "Come out, come out, where ever yous are." He called with a sickeningly sweet tone.

Raph held his breath, as the lid to the dumpster opened ever so slightly; revealing a pair of green eyes, that soon became filled with fear.

"No kid no!" Raph muttered, wishing that he could yell out. "Stay down!"

* * *

"It's time to stop playing hide-and-seek kiddies." The bald man chuckled, as he signaled two of the goons to go.

Raph couldn't take it anymore, and leaped up to the rooftop, before jumping down in front of the dumpster. "How about it's your turn to hide." Raph growled, plucking his twin sai from his belt; he began twirling them in his hands expertly. "I'll give ya till three."

"One."

"Wrong time of the year for Halloween freak." The bald man growled.

"Two." Raph smiled, as he stopped twirling the sai, and held them in a fighting stance. He was going to enjoy releasing his anger on these whackbags.

"Alright guys, time to peel this guy out of his monster suit." The man said, signaling all the thugs on the red-banded turtle.

"Three! AAHHH!" Raph shouted, as he launched himself at the mob.

Raph had no trouble taking the first guy down with the sheer momentum he carrried. He quickly rebounded, and threw another one head first into the nearest wall; knocking the man unconscious.

After taking the guy down, Raph planted himself, and used a high kick to take out two more goons.

The bald man watched with his mouth gaping open, as Raph made quick work of his little crew.

The hotheaded turtle used his sai to slice through a pipe, and chain, and throw the men in to the walls, near the dumpster.

Raph took up his stance in front o f the dumpster. "Next." He grinned.

The men that were still standing, sstood beside the bald man; their mouths hanging open.

"Don't be shy boys." Raph taunted. "There's plenty for everyone."

"GET 'IM!" the bald man shouted, as the last two remaining thugs ran at him.

Raph smiled, and quickly beat the first one senseless, before slamming the other into the alley wall. He looked around, when he heard moaning and groaning; he saw that the thugs were starting to get up.

Raph slowly stalked towards them, sai beard.

"Let's book!" One of them shouted. The others nodded in agreement, and ran down the alley for their lives.

"Come on." Raph smirked. "We're just gettin' started."


End file.
